


Rain, Body Fluid, and Scent

by Space_gays_that_arent_in_space



Series: As My Heart Breaks, I Long For You Even More [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Canon Universe, Hate Sex, I realize how mean Oikawa is and I'm, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Multi, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Oikawa is so fucking jealous, One-Sided Relationship, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rage, Second Year Oikawa, Second Year Ushijima, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_gays_that_arent_in_space/pseuds/Space_gays_that_arent_in_space
Summary: He paused a moment, his lips were chapped, but he came down upon Oikawa like a wave of heat. It was so overwhelming that it left him with almost a sense of delirium.He forced Ushijima off of him, but as he did, he was met with a thought.He would take something from Ushijima that he couldn’t get back, it would be Oikawa’s own win until their third year, and finallytheywould be able to go to nationals instead of stupid fucking Shiratorizawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: As My Heart Breaks, I Long For You Even More [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799287
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	Rain, Body Fluid, and Scent

**Author's Note:**

> You've heard of Simp Tendou, but have you heard of Simp Ushijima?  
> I hope you guys like this one as much as you liked the first part and for people who haven't read the first part you don't really need to I promise.

Rage was the only thing Oikawa Tooru was capable of feeling when he stared at the face of the man he hated most on the face of the planet-no, the universe, Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

He was the epitome of everything he hated, a self centered giant whose entire team bent to his will. He didn’t support them, instead he expected them to hold him up on the pedestal that was his acedom. 

He had only natural ability, no skill, and that was how Shiratorizawa beat them, even if Aoba Johsai fought with everything they had in them, it was nothing when compared to the powers of Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

It filled him with a sense of vitriol so potent that it seemingly overcame every single victory they had had to get to Interhigh Prelims. 

He could imagine himself at Nationals, only a second year. He would support his team, hone their abilities and talents in order to make up for his lacking. 

He had stormed off to the bathroom, sweat dripping down his body and angry tears filling his eyes. 

This was total bullshit. 

He slammed into the nearest bathroom, seemingly empty save for one other person. 

As he looked up, his tears mingling with the sweat on his face, he was to be met with that stupid face. 

He was as sweaty as Oikawa, and he rippled with a sort of vibrancy, a vibrancy that could only be seen on _winners_. 

He walks right up to the sinks, right beside where Ushiwaka was. He wouldn’t let him ruin a fucking bathroom like he had ruined his senpais’ last game. 

Just as he had finished splashing his face, he heard a herd of female voices calling out to him, asking him to come out with them to make himself feel better. 

Ushijima made a face, nose wrinkling at the sound of them. 

He looked from the door to Ushijima, a dirty smirk crossing his lips as he tried his best to look carefree. 

”Wow Ushiwaka, not used to having pretty girls call out to you?” He sneered at him. He knew that it was petty of him, but he wanted Ushijima to feel even a fraction of the absolute _contempt_ he felt. 

Ushijima looked down at him, eyes hard as always, but there was a flicker of something there. A something Oikawa couldn’t place. He took the liberty of assumption. Ushiwaka was jealous, he decided, jealous that even after losing, after displaying his absolute inadequacy, he still had girls chasing after him while Ushijima didn’t no matter how many times he’d won. 

The girls called out again, and suddenly Oikawa was aware of the angry glare Ushijima had, he was totally jealous. Something in that boosted his ego. 

Ushijima spoke up. 

”I don’t need them.” 

”That’s what all lame ass guys say. I bet you’re still a virgin too. You’re way too unapproachable to be with a woman.” 

He took a step forward, eyes narrowing as he stared at Ushijima. He hadn’t calculated his words really, or what the implication of someone with very little sexual experience calling a virgin inexperienced was. It wasn’t like he had totally avoided sex with the girls who threw themselves at him even if there really was only one person for him. That person who was taking a water break with the rest of their team, probably wondering where the hell he’d ran off to. 

Ushijima said nothing. 

”Lame ass cherry boy. I bet you’ve probably never even kissed anybody.” Oikawa sneered at him, malicious joy glinting in his eyes. 

Something unexpected happened then, Ushiwaka grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and kissed him. 

He paused a moment, his lips were chapped, but he came down upon Oikawa like a wave of heat. It was so overwhelming that it left him with almost a sense of delirium. 

He forced Ushijima off of him, but as he did, he was met with a thought. 

He would take something from Ushijima that he couldn’t get back, it would be Oikawa’s own win until their third year, and finally _they_ would be able to go to nationals instead of stupid fucking Shiratorizawa. 

He kissed Ushijima again, pushing him into the largest stall and pinning him to the wall. 

Ushijima wasn’t much taller than him, but he was broader, making it a little more difficult for him to gain his bearings in pinning him. 

They kissed with an absolute ferocity, Oikawa nipping and biting at Ushijima’s mouth. As he pressed against him. His body was already coated in a layer of sweat which was further being added on to by Ushiwaka’s insane body heat. 

He pulled away after a moment, staring at him, panting. Oikawa brought his fingers to Ushijima’s mouth. Softly, he murmured, telling Ushijima to suck. 

If they were going to do this, if Oikawa would be taking ownership over Ushijima’s memories for the rest of his life, he would be the one in control. 

Ushijima obeyed, sucking his fingers and getting them absolutely dripping wet. Oikawa, with shuddering breath, stuck his hand down his own shorts and began fingering himself. It was embarrassing, being watched by his rival as he fucked himself open for him, but it would all be worth it in the end. He would come out today the winner in a sense that would surpass high school. 

He turned, his back facing Ushijima as he dropped his shorts and boxers. He used the wall for a sense of bearing. 

He could feel as Ushijima’s calloused hands traced his hips, warm and wide as they spread him apart. He shivered, cool air ghosting against his flesh and leaving him covered in goosebumps. Ushijima was taking his time, he was analyzing him, he was _trying_ to make Oikawa self aware and even more self conscious about what they were doing. Before he could turn around and shout at him though, he felt something hard, hot, and insanely thick press up against his hole. He couldn’t help the moan that he let out. 

He growled a little to himself, enraged that he’d made a noise like that over the dick of Ushijima of all people. He turned to look at him, glaring. 

”Hurry it up.” It came out weaker than he wanted it to, his voice trembling and face burning up. 

Ushijima spat into his hand, coating his dick with it before sliding in. 

Oikawa hated the sensation, he hated it not because it was terrible, but because it felt like a joke. Ushijima fucking him in the bathroom after having won Interhigh Prelims. He let out a huff, Ushijima had barely given him time to settle before he had begun fucking up into him. 

Oikawa grabbed Ushiwaka by the wrist, pulling his hand forward and forcing it on to his dick. If Ushijima was going to fuck him like this, he expected stimulation. Even if he felt like he was burning up-no, melting. Ushijima was melting him. Soon, they had hit a rhythm, Oikawa arching back to meet his thrusts while Ushijima jerked him off. The sound of squelching, and grunting, and huffing was obscene, and Oikawa lost himself in it. 

Ushijima grabbed him by the leg, hiking it up so as to get a better angle, which he had succeeded in, getting Oikawa to moan and whine louder than he had before. 

Ushijima had been shocked when Oikawa propositioned him, but he knew of people who used teasing as a form of flirting, and there was no way in Hell he was going to not take the opportunity to be with Oikawa for even a moment. 

That kiss that they had shared, that Wakatoshi had given Tooru, was a confession of his love, of his longing, and in kissing him again, he had been accepted. This moment between the two of them, this loss of virginity, was the beginning of a relationship between equals rather than two men on separate teams. That Ushijima was sure of. He vowed to himself then, in that moment, he would never kiss someone he wasn’t in love with so as to not sully what they shared. 

Oikawa let out a loud keen, Ushijima’s abuse of his prostate was overwhelming and he could hear his cries practically rattling around in his skull. Ushijima fucked him with care rather than reckless abandon. Oikawa, at every turn, had made sure to never let Ushijima gain the upper hand on him. This moment was his, and he would be the winner, and maybe the contempt in his heart would finally dissipate. Maybe, he would finally feel good enough. Before he realized it, he was crying all over again. The ache in his chest overwhelming. 

Suddenly, he came all over Ushijima’s hand and on the wall of the stall. He could feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head as a sense of absolute ecstasy wracked his body. He slumped against Ushijima, somehow managing to murmur to him not to cum inside, and Ushijima obliged like the obedient dog he was. Ushijima finished himself off by frotting right against his ass. He hated the lingering sense of pleasure it left him with. He flinched as he felt Ushijima cum all over his back and ass. His body shaking and panting as he hovered behind Oikawa. 

Oikawa who, having regained his bearings after such a mind numbing orgasm, was already grabbing tissue and cleaning himself off. 

By the time he was done cleaning, Ushijima had barely even grabbed a tissue, and he was rushing out the door. 

The hallway was empty save for a few other teams, and it was all he could do to hope that nobody had heard the two of them. 

The two of them, like they were some sort of fucking couple. 

He made his way back to where he knew the rest of Aoba Johsai was waiting, his walking marred by a pain in his knee and an aching in his hips. He sighed, wondering if Iwa-chan possibly had anything for pain relief on him. 

He heard that bathroom door open, easily feeling those horrible golden eyes on him. He would never think of this day again, that was what he swore to himself. He wouldn’t think of the feel of Ushijima’s hands on his thighs, or the way he seemed to moan quietly as if it were a confession, or even how he kissed him, for if he did, Oikawa would know he had lost and Ushijima had won yet again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi kudos, comments, etc are greatly appreciated and there is a 99% chance that if you comment I'll reply.
> 
> @tamyura_on twt  
> @porcelain_babies on insta


End file.
